


Внимательность

by mikio1322



Series: эндгейм [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Angst, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Pre-Slash, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikio1322/pseuds/mikio1322
Summary: Когда Брок по привычке залип на лучшую задницу всея Америка, он ничего не заметил. Ничего необычного, в смысле. Задница была всё такой же шикарной, а её владелец — всё таким же недосягаемым.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Series: эндгейм [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814479
Kudos: 4





	Внимательность

Когда Брок по привычке залип на лучшую задницу всея Америка, он ничего не заметил. Ничего необычного, в смысле. Задница была всё такой же шикарной, а её владелец — всё таким же недосягаемым. Льдистый, словно выстуженный холод голубых глаз, губы, сжатые в тонкую полоску, и поза, буквально кричащая, что её обладатель не сдвинется с места, предавая свои принципы.

И внезапно Брока словно окатило волной осознание, что Стив как раз таки сейчас был другим. У Кэпа и взгляд был более обречённым, и поза другой, и… Задница. Идеальная задница чести и гордости нации была ещё более идеальной, чем Брок привык наблюдать. А он привык. Смирился со своим неоднозначным интересом к начальству, договорился со своей совестью, и при любой возможности пялился, не забывая мысленно выдавать себе пиздюли. Потому что мечты были несбыточны, Кэп Гидру Броку не простит, будь они хоть двести раз любовниками, а в послужном списке у Рамлоу и нет ничего, что могло бы обелить его перед Капитаном.

Поэтому Брок при каждой удобной возможности изучал Роджерса, пытаясь хоть так получить больше, чем было позволено. Брок прожигал Кэпа взглядом в лифте, в коридорах ЩИТа, в джетах, на брифингах, и, конечно, в раздевалках. Потому что было за что. Потому что Кэп — Стив — был идеальным. Весь. И его черты лица, и губы, чертовски притягательные и так призывно манящие, и глаза, которые иногда — очень редко, надо бы сказать — буквально лучились счастьем, и Брок не знал, куда деть взгляд, руки, себя, потому что такой Кэп всегда смущал. Его слишком хотелось себе. Всего. Чтобы можно было прижиматься кожа к коже, целовать эти так по-блядски припухлые губы, сжимать в кулак эти даже на вид мягкие волосы, пока рот Стива был бы… Стоп.

Брок неверяще проморгался, пытаясь не палить своё состояние. У Кэпа была другая причёска. И другой костюм. И задница. Не другая, но явно смотрящаяся в новой ткани лучше, чем раньше.

_Стоп._

Они виделись десять минут назад, когда СТРАЙК упаковывали тот непонятный посох, повинуясь приказу откуда-то свыше. И у Стива тогда точно был костюм похуже, напоминающий хреновую адаптацию смеси образов из комиксов и военных фотографий. Брок-то мог буквально клясться на Библии, что ещё десять минут назад обзор на задницу Роджерса был _хуже_.

Этого, казалось, никто не замечал. Ну да. Помешанный на Кэпе в СТРАЙКе был только один, кто бы ещё мог углядеть такие мелочи.

Рамлоу мысленно фыркнул. Его внимательность к символу нации была заметна только для своих, остальных удавалось удачно отводить от опасных наблюдений. Грёбаная Гидра. Брок давно был не рад, что оказался по другую от Роджерса сторону баррикад. У Рамлоу не было даже призрачного шанса на Кэпа. Если шанс вообще был, учитывая гетеросексуальность Стива.

Но проще было свалить всё на Гидру и рефлексировать от невозможности сделать даже блядский первый шаг в своих завоеваниях. Которых быть и не могло. _Хайль Гидра._

Его мысль словно отразилась от стен и заиграла эхом. Брок правда не понял, что произошло, пока не окинул взглядом агентов вокруг, которые как под гипнозом невидящим взором провожали вышедшего из лифта вместе с чемоданчиком Кэпа. Ситуэлл стоял словно пришибленный, как и остальные. Да, Брок прослушал почти весь диалог о скипетре, но такое пропустить он не смог бы, верно? Как оказалось, смог.

— Он что, из Гидры?

На вопрос Брока никто не ответил, но это уже ничего не значило. Молчание говорило больше, чем мог бы сказать любой из присутствующих.

Хотелось глупо рассмеяться. Если Кэп знает про Гидру, знает что они все из Гидры, что Брок… Можно было срывать маски, шансы всё ещё были минимальны, но теперь не было необходимости лгать.

Или всё-таки была?

Роджерс удалялся по коридору, а его задница всё ещё выглядела лучше, чем обычно. Брок, хоть и понял, что Кэп был _другой_ , спасать скипетр для Гидры не помчался. Пусть это головоногое подавится.

А к снабженцам всё-таки следовало заглянуть, посоветовать новый образ для Кэпа. Под предлогом заботы о символе. Грохнут же его где-нибудь, раскрашенного под клоуна.

И попытаться подкатить шары к Стиву всё-таки стоило. Если он — из параллельной реальности, будущего или ещё откуда — смог смириться с Гидрой, то у Брока мог быть шанс.

Ну или стоило давно получить по морде, и забить на глупые мечты, за которые порой бывало стыдно даже перед самим собой.

Брок недобро ухмыльнулся и стукнул по нужной кнопке на панели лифта. Предстояло подготовиться к головомойке на всех уровнях из-за этого посоха, будь он неладен. А то, что его украл _другой_ Стив… Это всегда можно было свалить на Локи.


End file.
